My Angel
by Kagami Reinka
Summary: Sasuke mahasiswa yang baru saja ditinggalkan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang menderita amnesia. Bagaimana ceritanya? *maaf, saya gak bisa bikin summary. Read and Review yah


Hai, saya si author aneh binti Gaje kembali setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus tanpa kabar yang jelas(??). kali ini saya datang dengan fic ketiga saya. Okelah, dari pada saya ngoceh-ngoceh kagak jelas. Mending kita mulai aje. Moga yang ini panjang ye*sok2 betawi*

Disclaimer: Masa..sih KISSImoto *dilempar bakiak* maksud saya… Mama sa..*ngelirik Masashi-sensei yang bawa-bawa golok* okelah, saya ngaku pemilik Naruto itu Masashi Kishimoto *tampang gak ikhlas*

Rated: T aja cukup! Gak usah banyak-banyak!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa yang baru saja ditinggalkan kekasih yang sangat disayanginya, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang menderita amnesia. Bagaimana kisahnya?

//"Haruno.. Sakura," Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyebutkan nama gadis berambut pink itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia tertidur\\

--maaf, aku gak bisa bikin summary ToT. Read and Review yah! Saya butuh saran kalian--

Warning:OOC terutama Sasuke, pokoknya bukan Sasuke banget lah! Dan disini ceritanya Sasuke dkk udah kuliah, tapi saya belum kuliah, jadi belum ngerti apa-apa tentang kuliah, jadi maaf kalau gak jelas.

Chapter 1#

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah maroon masuk kedalam sebuah restoran megah yang didalam nya ada banyak sekali tamu-tamu yang datang untuk makan malam di restoran ini. Mulai dari kalangan remaja, orangtua, dan bahkan orang-orang paruh baya pun ikut datang ke sini untuk makan malam bersama keluarga atau pun berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Gadis itu mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan restoran ini, berharap kekasih yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Dan benar saja, kekasihnya memang sudah datang dan duduk diberanda yang tersedia di restoran itu. Senyum hambar langsung terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Digerakkannya kaki nya yang jenjang itu untuk berjalan kepada sang kekasih yang sudah menunggu di salah satu meja khusus yang ada diberanda restoran itu.

"Sasuke, sudah lama?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengecup sekilas pipi kekasihnya, dan kemudian duduk tepat dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Hn, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya laki-laki berwajah tampan itu sambil menatap sang gadis dengan ekspresi senang yang terpancar jelas diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Hm, maaf Sasuke-kun, bisakah kita langsung to the point? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" Ujar Karin, nama -gadis tersebut- dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Karin dan mengelusnya. "Kau ingin curhat?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu Sasuke, aku.. aku hanya ingin.. kita tidak usah meneruskan hubungan ini lagi," Ucap Karin, tangannya ia jauhi dari Sasuke dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" Tebak Sasuke, dan ia berharap itu hanya candaan Karin. Tapi dugaannya salah, Karin justru menjawab tegas.

"Aku TIDAK bercanda. Dan aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita malam ini!" Bentak Karin, dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'tidak' "Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih kaya darimu Sasuke. kau itu hanya seorang penulis novel, mana mau aku denganmu? Walau pun kau tampan tapi tidak kaya, buat apa aku berpacaran denganmu? Buang-buang waktuku saja!" Hina Karin sambil berludah didepan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, Karin?!" Tanya Sasuke yang amarahnya sudah mulai terpancing. Ia tidak menyangka, gadis yang sangat, sangat ia cintai dan begitu berharga dalam hidupnya ternyata hanya mengincar uangnya. Kalian bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Sasuke saat ini?

Karin tersenyum sinis didepan Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin marah dan terluka. "Kau pikir aku berpacaran denganmu karena aku mencintaimu? Heh, kalau kau berpikiran begitu, itu artinya kau salah besar, Uchiha Sasuke. aku itu hanya ingin hartamu, mana ada sih, cewek yang tidak menyukai harta?" Ejek Karin. "Lalu.. aku ini seorang model tidak pantas 'kan berpacaran dengan orang sepertimu?"

"Karin, kau.." Perkataan Sasuke terputus karena Karin sudah berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakitkan hati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dengar, kau adalah kucing hitam pembawa sial. Kau ingin tahu kenapa orangtuamu meninggal? Karena mereka tidak suka mempunya anak pembawa sial sepertimu. Mereka meninggalkanmu karena mereka membencimu! Mereka tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anak! Dan kakakmu yang masuk penjara itu juga karena ulahmu, 'kan? Huft, sudahlah aku bosan berurusan dengan orang sepertimu," Kata Karin lalu mengambil tasnya, tapi sebelum itu, dia berkata. "Dasar pembawa sial. Lupakan aku, dan anggap saja kita tak saling kenal!" Dan Karin pun pergi dari restoran itu.

"….."

----

Didalam mobil, Uchiha Sasuke tampak seperti orang gila. Kebut-kebutan dan bahkan ia menerobos lampu merah dan hampir menabrak seorang ibu yang menyebrang sambil membawa anaknya. Gila, bukan?

Siapa yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke? tentu saja, gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin? Huft.. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir, ia merasa terkhianati. Ia sadar, ia sangat sadar bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda dengan Karin. Karin adalah seorang model terkenal, sementara Sasuke? hanya penulis novel yang karya nya belum cukup terkenal. Ia mengakui bahwa dia dan Karin memang tidak cocok, tapi haruskah seperti ini? Haruskah Karin meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini? Tidak bisakah dengan cara baik-baik?

BRAAKH!!

Saking frustasi nya Sasuke, ia memukul stir mobil yang menyebabkan mobilnya hampir menabrak truk yang melintas didepannya. Untung saja Sasuke sempat menghindar, bagaimana kalau tidak? Mungkin sekarang dia sudah di surga.

"WOY! Hati-hati kalau nyetir!!" Bentak supir truk yang hampir saja ditabraknya tadi. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau, dan dia berpikir bahwa ini hari ter-sial yang pernah dia alami dalam hidupnya. Pertama, ia terlambat masuk kuliah dan lupa mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya karena semalam dia kerja lembur. Kedua, dia terlambat mengejar waktu untuk mempublikasikan(?) novel episode terbarunya hari ini, sehingga itu membuat editornya memarah-marahi dia. Ketiga, ia dan Karin memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan cara yang tidak baik. keempat, kejadian tadi, ia hampir menabrak orang dan hampir bertabrakan dengan truk. Oh, sungguh hari yang sial, itulah pikiran Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang.

"_Everybody's always talking at me, everybody's tryna get in my head. I want to listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead. Don't you ever, Lose yourself to get what you want. Don't you ever, get on a ride then wanna get off(1)…"_ Tiba-tiba saja, suara hp Sasuke memecah keheningan didalam mobil Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya, dan kemudian mengambil hp nya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dan ternyata yang tertera dilayar kaca hp adalah 'Baka Dobe'. Dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ada apa, Baka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang malas.

"_Wey! Kasih salam yang bener, atuh!" _Jawab suara Baka Dobe alias Naruto diseberang sana.

"Hn. To the point aja, Dobe," Ujar Sasuke, malas. Lalu ia kembali mempercepat mobilnya. Dan sekali lagi dia menerobos lampu merah.

"_Ok. Teme, datang kerumah ku, ya. Kita mau adain pesta kecil-kecilan,"_ Kata Naruto, bersemangat. Dari tempat Naruto terdengar keributan, dan itu artinya banyak sekali orang-orang yang ada dirumah itu.

"Tidak. Terlalu ramai," Jawab Sasuke, dingin. Maklumlah, Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai keramaian. Karena menurutnya keramaian itu menyebalkan. Untuk apa berkumpul seperti itu tanpa sebab yang jelas? Merepotkan! *Author: sama seperti saya! . Readers: cerewet!*

"_Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengundang Neji, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru dan Chouji, Lalu kau, Teme. Tapi itu sih jika kau mau datang," _Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan datang, aku capek. Kau tau sendiri 'kan tadi siang aku banyak mengalami kesialan?" Jawab Sasuke, lagi-lagi dengan tampang malas. Diseberang sana Naruto terdengar seperti tertawa. Sasuke mendengus. "Cih! Ada yang lucu, Baka Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, dengan penekanan dikata 'Baka Dobe'.

"_Pmfhh.. tidak, tidak. Hahaha.. yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau datang. Tak apa. Tapi jangan lupa. Besok kau_ _harus menyerahkan tugasmu! Kalau tidak, kau tau sendiri 'kan?"_ Ucap Naruto, lalu bergidik ngeri membayangkan nasib sahabatnya jika tidak menyerahkan tugas yang lupa dikerjakannya itu.

"hn."

"_Bah! Okelah, bye,"_ Ucap Naruto lalu memutuskan sambungannya.

"Huh! Menyebalkan. Dasar Naruto, selalu saja berpesta pora. Padahal kalau dipikir gaji nya mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk kebutuhannya." Dengus Sasuke, lalu kembali ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang. Tujuan utamanya hanya satu ; pulang ke rumah dan istirahat.

---

Sesampainya dirumah, mSasuke segera memasuki kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk kesayangannya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya. "Huft..benar-benar.. hari ter-sial dalam hidupku!" Kata Sasuke lalu sekali lagi ia menarik nafas. "Karin," Ucap Sasuke secara tidak sadar. Sasuke mengambil handphone nya di saku celananya dan menatap layar handphone tersebut, yang menunjukan wallpaper seorang wanita cantik berambut merah maroon yang tersenyum ceria, Karin. "Jadi, semua itu palsu, ya?" Tanya Sasuke, entah pada siapa. Apa mungkin sekarang ia sudah menjadi gila? "Senyummu, air mata mu, amarahmu, dan bahkan ekspresi bahagia mu yang selalu kau tunjukan padaku itu hanya acting?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, "Kau hebat. Mengelabuiku dengan cara busuk seperti itu," Ucap Sasuke, lalu melempar handphone nya. Dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kenangannya bersama Karin terus saja muncul di dalam otaknya.

'_Ne.. Sasuke-kun, hari ini temani aku membeli hadiah untuk otou-san yah?'_

'_Hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Itu bukan Sasuke yang kukenal! Kau gampang sekali menyerah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini?! Dasar payah! Kau itu laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak boleh gampang putus asa seperti itu. Ayolah, Sasuke kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini! ayo SEMANGAT!!' _

'_Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap disisi Sasuke-kun dan menjadi penopang untuk Sasuke-kun! aku tidak perduli, apa pun yang mereka katakan tentang kita, aku tidak ambil pusing. 'kan yang menjalani semua ini kita, bukan mereka! Aku tidak perduli dengan gossip-gosip itu!'_

'_Aishiteru Sasuke-kun, kita pasti akan bersama selamanya,'_

'_Dasar pembawa sial. Lupakan aku, dan anggap saja kita tak saling kenal!'_

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut nya sendiri. "Kau pintar sekali ber-akting, Karin." Lalu Sasuke mengambil handphone nya lagi dan mengotak-atik semua isi handphone nya. "Karin, kau adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Tapi.. jika kau menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu, baiklah. Aku bersumpah, mulai saat ini, aku tidak mengenalmu, Karin. Akan kuhapus semua hal tentangmu!" Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, Sasuke menekan tombol 'delete' di handphone nya. Dan terhapuslah semua kenangannya bersama Karin. Sasuke tersenyum, "Sayonara, Karin!"

----

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang bernuansa abu-abu kehitaman itu. Dan hal itu membuat seseorang yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya merasa kesilauan dengan cahaya mentari pagi yang hangat itu. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Hari yang cerah," komentarnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun segera menyambar handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi pribadinya.

-Skip

Uchiha Sasuke kini telah rapih dan siap berangkat kuliah. Namun ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. "Gawat! Aku 'kan belum mengerjakan tugas yang dikasih Asuma-sensei?! Sialan! Apa boleh buat, terima hukuman sajalah." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil kuncil mobilnya dan segera berlari keluar. Setelah mengunci pintu, ia pun segera memasuki mobilnya dan pergi ke kampus.

---

"YO! TEME!" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun hanya mendengus kesal dan melayangkan deathglare untuk sahabatnya itu. "Wey, wey. Serem amat deathglare nya? Udah ah, yok masuk kelas!" Ajak Naruto lalu berjalan didepan Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa!! Sasuke-sama!!" Jerit para fansgirl Sasuke, lalu berbaris rapih memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke lewati.

"Oh, my prince!! Apa pun akan kulakukan, asal kau mengijinkanku untuk menjadi kekasihmu!!" Jerit salah satu fansgirl Sasuke, sambil menyodorkan sekotak cokelat pada Sasuke. tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapi nya. Ia hanya berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

Setelah agak jauh dari para fansgirl Sasuke, Naruto pun bertanya pada Sasuke. "Teme, kenapa kau tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka saja? Kasian kan mereka?"

"Hn, tidak ada yang setia!" Jawab Sasuke lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada yang setia, mereka hanya menginginkanku dari penampilan ku saja. Dan mereka mengira aku kaya, karena itu mereka menginginkan aku. Kalau saja mereka tau aku ini bukan orang kaya, aku jamin mereka takkan mengerubungiku seperti itu lagi. Dan mereka tidak pernah menerimaku apa ada nya. Kalau umpama nya aku tertimpa musibah dan wajahku setengah hangus, mereka pasti akan langsung menjauhiku. Dan kalau umpama nya aku mengalami kecelakaan, lalu kaki atau tanganku mengalami luka parah dan harus diamputasi sehingga aku cacat, aku jamin mereka akan menjauhiku dan mengejekku. Lalu umpama nya aku jatuh dari gedung lantai 100 dan tubuhku hancur-hancur, dijamin, mereka pasti akan mendoakanku supaya cepat mati. Dan umpama nya…." Kata-kata Sasuke terputus karena Naruto berteriak dengan suaranya yang keras seperti toa.

"STOP!!!" Teriak Naruto di telinga Sasuke, dan hampir membuat Sasuke jantungan.

"BAKA DOBE, KALAU TERIAK JANGAN DITELINGA!!!" Teriak Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan sangat ke-OOC an sekali.

"Habis, kau itu terlalu sadis. Hanya menceritakan sebagaimana mereka tidak setia, sampai bilang-bilang jika kau kena musibah, itu sama saja mendoakan supaya kau kena musibah, tahu!" Kata Naruto, Sasuke mendengus. "Eh, Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong, gimana dengan si Karin? Pasti sudah lebih akrab, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan sama sekali.

"….."

"Oi, Teme kenapa diam? Jawab, donk. Ada rahasia nih ye.." Goda Naruto sambil tersenyum iseng(?)

"Aku dan Karin sudah berpisah," Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dan sukses membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"AAAPPPAAAAA???!!!!" Teriak Naruto., kaget. Tentu saja kaget, bagaimana bisa mereka berpisah? Padahal mereka adalah pasangan paling akrab didunia ini.

"Tak ada siaran ulang, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke, dingin.

"Eh, tapi kenapa bisa pisah?! Padahal kau dan Karin kan paling akrab seperti suami-istri, tapi kenapa bisa.. pisah?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto bisa meliahat ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam di raut wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Cerita nya panjang, Dobe. Sudahlah, tak usah bicarakan Karin lagi. Sekarang dia pasti sedang senang-senang dengan pacar baru nya," Ucap Sasuke lalu duduk dengan santai di kursinya. "kembalilah ketempat dudukmu," Suruh Sasuke, Naruto pun mengaguk dan duduk tenang di kursi nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Asuma Sarutobi guru paling kejam dan dispilin masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut, langsung menjadi hening seketika. "Selamat pagi. mari kita mulai pelajarannya," Sapa Asuma lalu mulai mengeluarkan satu buku tebal dari dalam tas nya dan mulai mengajar.

Sasuke's POV

Huft.. menyebalkan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti penjelasan si jenggot hobi rokok *dibakar Asuma* ini. Ahh.. hari ini aku benar-benar tidak punya semangat belajar! Pasti ini karena semalam aku memikirkan Karin. Menyebalkan sekali, sekarang dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacar baru nya itu. Hah?! Apaan sih aku ini, kenapa aku malah memikirkan wanita itu? Padahal aku sudah bersumpah akan melupakannya! Tapi.. kenapa susah sekali? Ahh.. ternyata kata orang-orang benar, first love memang sangat susah untuk dilupakan. Akh! Kenapa aku jadi OOC(?) begini? Sudahlah lupakan saja!

End of Sasuke's POV

"Ke? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Panggil Asuma dari depan kelas, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke tetap melamun. Dengan sangat kesal, Asuma berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke dan memukul meja nya.

BRAAKHH!!!

Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke kaget. "Uchiha, apa kau mendengarkan penjelasan saya?" Tanya Asuma dengan nada yang membuat semua murid bergidik ngeri. Sasuke menggeleng. Terlihat urat-urat kesal(?) Asuma di dahinya. "UCHIHA, KHUSUS UNTUKMU, TUGASMU SAYA TAMBAHKAN 2 KALI LIPAT!!" Teriak Asuma karena sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"A-Apa?! Tapi.." Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong karena Asuma sudah berteriak lagi.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMBANTAH SAYA!!!"

---

Kriiiiiinngg….

Jam tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar. Ada yang pulang dan ada juga yang tidak. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, ia harus menyelesaikan naskah novelnya dan tugas kuliahnya sekarang juga. Ia pun berjalan ke tempat parkir yang ada didepan tempat kuliahnya. dan saat ia mau memasuki mobilnya Naruto segera menahannya.

"Cih! Mau apa kau, Dobe? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang terburu-buru?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena jalannya dihalangi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke karaoke? Ino dan yang lain juga ikut," Jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapih. Sasuke men-deathglare Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut! Kau tau sendiri 'kan kalau aku banyak tugas?!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada kasar.

"Teme, sekali-kali kau juga butuh jalan-jalan. Jangan hanya diam didalam rumah atau keluar rumah jika ada yang penting saja!" Ujar Naruto yang sebenarnya berniat menasehati Sasuke, tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas "Huft.. lagi pula, kau baru saja berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayangi, karena itu kau butuh sedikit hiburan? Bernyanyi juga bisa meluapkan emosi 'kan?"

"….." Sasuke diam, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir? "Baiklah, kita ke karaoke," Ujar Sasuke. dengan semangat Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan menelepon teman-temannya untuk meunggu mereka di Karaoke Box. "Terkadang kau pintar, Dobe" Puji Sasuke. hanya saja bagi Naruto itu bukan pujian, karena Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada mengejek.

---

Sesampainya di karaoke box, Naruto dan Sasuke segera memamusuki tempat itu. Dengan semangat Naruto menanyakan pada pelayan(2) karaoke box dimana tempat Ino dan yang lainnya berada. Setelah sang pelayan menjawab, Naruto segera menarik Sasuke supaya berjalan cepat.

-Ruangan 23-

BRAAKKHH

Suara pintu didobrak pun terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Siapa yang mendobraknya? Tentu saja si pirang Naruto. Ino dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

Terlihat kekesalan di wajah Ino, "NARUTO..JANGAN MEMBUAT KAMI KA…" Ino yang tadi nya ingin memarahi Naruto langsung ganti bertanya karena melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. "..Eh? Sasuke juga ikut?" Tanya Ino yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hn' khas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tumben sekali," Sahut Sai.

"Ahh.. itu tak penting! Ayo kita mulai bernyanyi riaaa!!" Teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat yang disambut dengan teriakan 'YOSH!!' oleh semua teman-temannya. Khusus untuk Sasuke, 'hn'.

"Hei, Sasuke mau nanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Tenten sambil mendekati Sasuke. sasuke yang mendapat deathglare dari Neji langsung menjawab.

"Already over."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Red-already over," ujar Tenten lalu memilih lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan lagu bergenre Rock yang berjudul 'already over' Tenten segera meng-enter lagu itu dan munculah suara drummer. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil mike yang ada dimeja dan berjalan ke panggung mini yang sengaja dibuat di ruangan itu. Saat menyanyikan bait pertama lagu itu Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya, lalu menatap teman-temannya dengan ekspresi kosong.

"_You're never go.. You're always here.._

_(suffocating me)_

_..Under my skin, I cannot run away.._

_..Fading..slowly.._

_I'd given all to you, letting go of me, reaching ass I fall.. I know it's already over, now._

_Nothing left to lose, loving you again, I know its already over, already over..now.._

_..My best defense.. running from you.._

_I can't resist..take all you want from me.._

_..breaking..slowly.._

_I'd given all to you, letting go of me, reaching ass I fall.. I know it's already over, now._

_Nothing left to lose, loving you again, I know its already over, already over..now.._

_Your reaching all..I'm.. reaching for…_

_..Its already over.. all I'm reaching for….its already over..now.._

_..I'd given all to you.. under myself..its already over.._

…_.Already over, no~w…._

_I'd given all to you, letting go of me, reaching ass I fall, I know its already over, now.._

_Nothing left to lose, loving you again…. I know its already over no~w…_

_Its already over, no~w…_

_I know its already over..already over.."_

Selesai menyanyi, Sasuke manarik nafas dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang semula. Dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa berwarna merah itu.

PLOK..PLOK..PLOK..

Suara tepuk tangan teman-temannya menggema di ruangan karaoke yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. Semuanya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke.. tumben sekali kau menyanyikan lagu sampai sangat menghayati seperti tadi?" Goda Kiba sambil meninju pelan lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya manarik nafas.

"Nah.. sekarang, giliran siapaa?!!" Tanya Naruto, mereka pun tertawa-tawa dengan keras di ruangan karaoke itu. Minus Sasuke.

---

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 malam, acara bersenang-senang telah selesai. Kini Sasuke berada didalam mobilnya. Saat ini, Sasuke mengantuk sekali dan ingin secepatnya tiba dirumah dan tidur, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama belum mengijinkan ia tidur. Lihat saja, ia hampir menabrak seorang gadis yang berdiri ditengah jalan. Tunggu.. tengah jalan?

Sasukes's POV

CKIIITTT..

"Cih! Sial! Siapa sih gadis itu?! berdiri ditengah jalan begitu?! Mau mati, ya?! Cih, padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah!" Umpatku. Kubuka pintu mobil kesayanganku dan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang berdiri itu. Tapi anehnya ia berdiri di jalan?

Kulihat gadis itu berdiri sambil membelakangiku, aku hendak membalikkan tubuh gadis beambut pink itu tapi aku ingat sesuatu.. 'apa? Ah! Jam. sekarang jam..' kulihat jam tanganku, jarum panjang ada di angka 11 dan jarum pendek ada di angka 12 dan itu artinya sekarang sudah hampir jam 12. 'Tunggu.. jam 12? Kalau sekarang jam 12 mungkin saja gadis ini..' Otakku sudah dipenuhi oleh oikiran-pikiran horror. 'Tapi mana mungkin hantu itu ada? ' pikirku.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk memegang bahu gadis berambut pink yang tingginya hanya sedaguku itu, tapi belum sempat ake menegurnya, ia sudah berbalik. Aku kaget dan sedikit mundur darinya, kupikir dia hantu. Tapi ternyata bukan ia manusia, gadis yang.. cantik?

End of Sasuke's POV

"Kau.. siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut pink bermata emerald itu. Sasuke langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Sasuke. kau?" Jawab Sasuke sambil menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"Aku.. aku.." Gadis yang memakai piyama rumah sakit itu memegangi kepalanya. Keseimbangannya goyah, ia meosot jatuh. "Aku.. siapa?" Tanya gadis itu pada diri sendiri. Sasuke panic, tapi ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

'Dia amnesia!' batin Sasuke, dengan cepat ia menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam mobil.

-

"Kalau tidak salah, didekat sini ada.. rumah sakit! Ya, rumah sakit Konoha 24 jam itu. Mungkin ia dari sana!" Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, ia melirik gadis yang ada disebelahnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

---

-Konoha Hospital-

Sasuke turun dari mobil dengan menggendong gadis itu. dengan segera ia berlari ke bagian administrasi.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya ban.." Kata-kata suster itu terpotong karena melihat gadis yang digendong Sasuke. reflek ia berkata, "SAKURA!!!"

---

"Kau bertemu dia dimana?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai jas putih, baju khas dokter. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku bertemu dia ditengah jalan. Saat aku menegur dan menanyakan namanya dia malah balik bertanya 'siapa aku?' kupikir dia amnesia, dan aku bawa dia ke sini. Rumah sakit 24 jam ini, karena kupikir dia pasien sini," Jawab Sasuke seadanya, karena memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Ya, Sakura Haruno adalah pasien Konoha hospital ini. Dia kabur kemarin siang, kami mencarinya dan ternyata kau menemukannya. Ia memang menderita amnesia, tapi kami tidak tahu kenapa. Yang penting, Sakura sudah kembali. Terima kasih." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu, sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama dokter..Tsunade," Jawab Sasuke.

"Ini kartu namaku, aku akan menghubungi mu kalau ada keperluan," Kata dokter paruh baya yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Karena hanya kau yang mengenalnya," Jawab dokter Tsunade. Sasuke ingin bertanya lagi, tapi sepertinya dokter Tsunade melarangnya. "Kau boleh pulang, Uchiha."

"Hn"

---

-Apartemen Sasuke-

Sesampainya di dikamar apartemen Sasuke, dengan segera Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya itu. Capek, hanya itu kata Sasuke. Ia capek menjawab semua pertanyaan dokter Tsunade yang sebenarnya intinya sama itu. Ia melirik jam dindingnya, pukul 3 dini hari.

"Cih! Sial, aku lupa mengerjakan tugasku!" Umpat Sasuke. ingin sekali ia mengerjakannya sekarang, tapi ia benar-benar capek. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Haruno.. Sakura," Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyebutkan nama gadis berambut pink itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia tertidur.

---

**#To Be Continued#**

1:itu lagu zac efron ^^

2:author gak tau itu namanya apa.

Huaaa… capeeekk.. ngetik fic ini malem-malem. Gimana? Ada perkembangan gak dengan fic saya yang 'Promise' itu?? Apakah ada typo??(pasti ada) Tolong sarannya dan kritiknya! Maaf kalau jelek dan tidak memuaskan soalnya saya ngetik ini buru-buru karena besok olahraga jadi harus cepat tidur.

huft.. yasudahlah, karena saya sudah ngantuk tidak usah ada basa-basi lagi.. yang penting..

REVIEW!!!!

-review banyak, review gak banyak saya terima-

~Megumi Kisai// 12.41 PM~


End file.
